Hopes and dreams on the stairway of life
by planet p
Summary: When Jung-suh tells him of her father's upcoming marriage to his new love, Tae Mira, Song Joo is glad for her father, Soo Ha, and looks forward to the day that Jung-suh and he will be married. Song Joo/Jung-suh


**Hopes and dreams on the stairway of life** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Stairway to Heaven_ or any of its characters.

* * *

Seeing her father, Soo Ha, so happy, Jung-suh felt a swell of happiness for him, and for the future. It gladdened her that her father could smile again, and gave her hope for her own future, that love was somewhere out there, in the world, waiting for her to find it. But, most of all, it meant that she could look back on the times past, when her mother had still been alive, and not feel sad anymore, but feel happy for all of the happy times. She didn't feel guilty for feeling happy about a happy memory anymore, now that her father could smile again, now that he wasn't always sad.

He'd met Tae Mira and was very happy; the pair were soon to be married. Tae Mira would move in with her children, Tae-Hwa and Yoori; Jung-suh would have a real-life brother and sister. She was so excited.

Her best friend, Song Joo, had lost his mother, too, and when he saw how happy Jung-suh was for her father, he felt happy for her and her dad, too. She was a really good person; she deserved to be happy. Soon, after the wedding of Jung-suh's father and Tae Mira, he would be leaving to study abroad, and he looked forward to Jung-suh joining him. She had a bright, intelligent mind and vibrant soul; he was sure she would delight in the chance to see a little more of the world and the wonderful things it had to offer. He could not wait for the day they would leave.

Sometimes, he would wake up and think that he had dreamed about the future, a future in which they were happy together. And, sometimes, it almost felt as though it _was_ the future he'd been dreaming about.

Hearing about her father's happiness, he hoped that Jung-suh's own dream for happiness would be just around the corner, and that he would be able to be a part of it. And soon, when they left for America together, to study, they would have all the time in the world for their own happiness, he thought with gladness.

They would have all the time in the world to do things right, to decide if they were really the right one for each other, and perhaps they'd both be able to admit that they loved each other and would never be able to love another the same way.

Song Joo knew he loved Jung-suh, and that she loved him, but he didn't know if it was just as a friend – they had been friends forever, it seemed – or if it might blossom into something romantic. He wondered if Jung-suh wondered the same thing, sometimes, and smiled.

He had every hope for the future, and nothing in the world would change that.

And if Jung-suh just wanted to be friends, he knew he would be able to honour her that wish because he loved her so much that he couldn't bear to ever think about hurting her. Perhaps that would just be how they were meant to be, just friends, but even so, he hoped that they were destined to be more, and that theirs would one day bloom into a great love. Even if it did not happen all at once, even if it happened years later, he would still be as committed to Jung-suh as she was to everyone she loved.

She was like an angel, to him, and, he imagined, nobody who had ever had the great pleasure and fortune of meeting an angel would ever be able to go back and say they wished it had never happened. She was the light in his day, and the candle that burned at night for hope.

All of the wonderful things in the world would mean nothing if she wasn't in the world to share those wonderful things with him, he thought. She was the most wonderful thing of all, his best friend.

As she told him all about how excited and happy she was for her father, finally to have found love at last, again, after the sad and tragic loss of her mother, he pictured them together, Jung-suh and Song Joo, on their own wedding day, and he thought that her father was indeed a lucky man to have found that kind of love, again.

Real love, he'd always believed, only came once in a lifetime, and he felt a great happiness for his best friend's father, silently wishing him all the best. Love could happen more than once, but he'd only ever want it once, he thought, he'd only ever want to love Jung-suh. That would be enough to make him the luckiest man alive, he thought.


End file.
